


Shaun doesn't need love

by ChazMoon123



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChazMoon123/pseuds/ChazMoon123
Summary: Shaun doesn't need love. He stands by his statement. Or does he?





	1. Chapter 1

Shaun doesn't need love. He stands by his statement. Everybody he has ever loved died in front of him, and the pain he felt then was too unbearable. He doesn't want to and won't deal with things like that right now. He knows most people still don't trust his judgement and decisions, and he has to focus on helping patients for now. He is content being alone, no matter what others say. He refuses to even attempt to think otherwise.

But then weird things start to happen, things even he is able to notice with his poor social skills.

First Dr Melendez stops nagging him about his bus, and thus him, being late. Shaun at first doesn't think much of it, but then Claire points it out as 'weird', and then he can't help but notice the second time Melendez lets it slide. He gets a lighthearted scolding about hospital policies, but isn't nagged about it.  
Then Dr Melendez actually starts listening to his suggestions without protesting and telling him how ridiculous they sound. Instead he listens and seems to judge it rationally and openly, other than out of pure annoyance of Shaun. It makes the atmosphere less unfriendly and the team work more easy-going. That is something Shaun can sense himself, and it really surprises him, but he can't deny that he is happier when he doesn't get shut down instantly.

The next thing Shaun notices is that Dr Melendez lets him help more during surgeries. In fact, he starts asking him to assist more often than not, definitely more often than he asks Claire to be his second. He gives Shaun tips and praises him after a good work done. It takes a while for Shaun to notice this, but when he does, he finds that he feels warm whenever Dr Melendez tells him that he did good. They are touching a lot too, often really close during operations, something Shaun finds less unbearable than he would have thought.

One day Dr Melendez asks him to eat lunch with him. Shaun is taken aback, but agrees happily, glad that he doesn't have to eat alone. He likes Claire, and she understands his way of communication more than most people, but he still finds it hard to make a connection with her, so he ends up eating alone anyway. Therefore, he is more than happy to accept Dr Melendez's offer. They don't speak a lot while they eat, but chat a bit about their patients and surgeries of the day. Shaun finds the older man's company nice, though an outsider would see how much he tries to pick up on what Shaun does and doesn't like to talk about, how he is supposed to communicate with him without being annoying. Dr Melendez smiles more too, something Shaun has to admit that he likes a lot. He keeps his eyes averted for the most part, but whenever he does look up, Dr Melendez has a small smile on his lips. At some point he finds himself staring at his mouth for way too long, and has to snap his attention away from the man's face. Dr Melendez's broader smile goes unnoticed as he keeps his eyes glued to his tray afterwards.

When Dr Melendez asks if they could eat together the next day as well, Shaun agrees without a second thought. It becomes a regular thing for them, to eat lunch together whenever they can, though sometimes Dr Melendez has meetings to attend to and apologises sincerely for his absence. There are times when they have to skip lunch in the favor of a surgery, which is fine, because they spend time together like that anyway.

And then one afternoon somebody dies on the operating table, and they can't do anything to save the patient. Shaun leaves the operating room feeling dizzy, his whole world shaken to the core. He doesn't know what he is feeling exactly, but he knows it squeezes his heart painfully, and that he feels a gaping hole in his soul, where his previous happiness and content feeling nested before. He can vaguely hear people speaking, sounding distant and echoy, but he can't bring himself to care, even if he could, over his own internal voice saying how he failed to save somebody's life, when that was exactly why he had become a doctor in the first place.

Someone lays a gentle hand on his shoulder, which shakes him from his internal crisis and makes him turn to the person who touched him.

It's Dr Melendez. This helps him relax and not jerk back from the unexpected touch, the hand warm and soothing on his shoulder.

He has a sad, soft expression on his face. He tells Shaun that it wasn't his fault, it wasn't anybody's fault, and that he shouldn't feel like it was. He tells Shaun that he can take off the rest of the afternoon, he perfectly understands.

But Shaun doesn't want to go home. He doesn't want to leave. He has work to do. He's just failed a patient. He can't just leave while the rest of the team is busy doing work. He tells Dr Melendez that he doesn't want to leave, in his usual tone, though his voice now cracks midsentence and he has to compose himself to be able to say what he wants. The older man is definitely worried about him, but doesn't send him home, which Shaun is unspokenly grateful for.

The next day he speaks with the hospital's psychiatrist, like it is supposed to happen when a doctor's patient dies for the first time. Shaun doesn't want to be there, but it can't be helped. He doesn't talk much besides a curt greeting and a short version of what happened and sits silently for most of the session. His mind is running faster than he is used to, his thoughts going back to Dr Melendez more than anything. His hand, that's warm and doesn't make him feel like bugs are climbing under his skin. His smile, his lips, his soft eyes. He knitts his brows together, which draws the psychiatrist's attention.

"Are you having conflicted thoughts, Shaun? Or is it something else on your mind?" she asks.

Of course he has conflicted thoughts, Shaun says to himself. He is still shaken about his lost patient. Plus these days his recent feelings towards the older surgeon leave him confused beyond measure. Something he is not used to. He tells the psychiatrist bluntly what's on his mind, watching impatiently as the woman's eyebrows creep high on her face and doesn't say anything for quite a while.

"This...fascination, with Dr Melendez. How long have you been feeling that way?"

That's a good question. Shaun has to really wreck his brain for this information. He guesses he fancied the man from day 1, despite his rather rude behaviour, and could appreciate his expertise when it came to his job. Also, while Shaun does have poor social skills, he has very good eyes, so he can tell that the man is very attractive. Shaun notices these things about him now even more, ever since they started spending more time together. He tells the psychiatrist shortly he has been experiencing that for a while now.

She humms thoughtfully in answer, scribbling on her notepad. Shortly after that she changes back to the topic of the patient Shaun lost during surgery, leaving Shaun confused, but he gets back on track easily and answers her questions in his usual style. She tells him that he has to come back for a few times, but is able to continue his work.

The session leaves Shaun more aware of his fascination with Dr Melendez than ever, and now he can't think of anything properly. Should he ask him straight up? He doesn't know if it's appropriate. Maybe he will speak to him during their lunch break. This is about as much thought put into the topic as he can muster for now. He has to go back to his department and continue on with his day.

When lunch comes around, he and Dr Melendez sit at their usual table and munch on their food in comfortable silence. The older man sometimes glances at Shaun in concern, though he seems normal to him, well, compared to his usual behaviour. He hopes the psychiatrist could talk to him about what happened the other day.

"I talked to the psychiatrist today." Shaun breaks the silence in his usual cheery voice. Neil sets down his fork and knife and swallows the food in his mouth, waiting for Shaun to continue, but he doesn't seem to want to go on, brows knit together and gaze focused on a spot on his tray.

"That's...good, Shaun." Neils pauses, not sure how to ask Shaun to speak his mind.

"It was illuminating." Shaun nods to himself.

"How so?"

"I think I like you, Dr Melendez." Shaun lifts his gaze to look at the man's face, though not his eyes.

"You...like....me?" Neil isn't sure he heard him right. He suspects he must have been hallucinating. Or has the young surgeon noticed that he has been trying to get to close to him for the past few weeks?

"Yes. I think you are very handsome and a competent surgeon. You are less arrogant and kinder than when I met you for the first time. I'm quite sure I like you." Shaun says matter-of-factly.

"Are you serious? Are you not joking?" Neil grabs the sides of the table, heart hammering in his chest. This must be a cruel joke. Shaun's never resting blue eyes search his face as he frowns confused. Neil wants to kiss away that frown so bad it hurts.

"Joke? There is nothing funny about that." Shaun says offended.

"I'm sorry! I was just...nevermind." Neil takes a deep breath and exhales, letting his hand rest on the table instead of gripping it. He wets his lips and lets his gaze wander on the young man in front of him. The knowledge that Shaun finds him attractive makes him want to devour him right here and then. He is way too cute for his own good, not to mention that he always challanges Neil in their work. After he and Jessica broke up their marriage, he had to come to terms with the fact he wasn't so bitter with Shaun because he found him incompetent and out of place, but because he found himself pulled in by his charming character so much that it made his time with his fiancé somehow feel not right. Shaun is nowhere close to ordinary, and he is sometimes difficult, but he has a pure heart and the best intentions when it comes to helping people, and he has an extraordinary talent as a surgeon. Neil can't help but be lost whenever on rare occasions their eyes meet, and can't help but feel like they should be together. It may sound selfish, but Shaun just makes him think like that. "Are you sure?" he asks at last.

"I'm pretty sure, yes." Shaun chimes back with a nod, hands fidgeting with his apple on the tray. It makes Neil smile, and want to make his voice crack for an entirely different reason. Neil reaches out and boldly places his hand over Shaun's. The younger surgeon's breath hitches, but he doesn't jerk away, eyes asking silently what Neil's doing.

"Dr Melendez what--"

"Call me Neil, Shaun." he takes Shaun's trembling hand and rubs circles into his palm with his fingers, smiling at the younger man's shocked look.

"Neil." it's foreign on Shaun's tongue, but it isn't bad, and the fingers massaging his palm aren't uncomfortable either, in fact, it feels quite good. Neil licks his lips when he hears his name roll off of Shaun's tongue.

"Would you have dinner with me, Shaun?" Neil asks still smiling.

"Are you asking me out?" Shaun tears his gaze away from their joined hands, shifting in his seat.

"Yes."

Shaun weighs the idea. He didn't expect for anything like that to happen, but he can't say he is complaining. Neil's hand is gentle and very smooth, and the way he rubs his palm makes him feel a bit hot and excited

"Okay. I'll have dinner with you." Shaun says finally. Neil's small smile turns into a grin upon hearing the answer. He eventually lets go of Shaun's hand, who finds that he is disappointed at the loss of contact. Very curious indeed, he thinks to himself as they resume their lunch. Neil tells him that he is going to book a reservation to a restaurant and text him the details of their date, and asks Shaun for his adress so he can pick him up beforehand. Shaun feels excited, but the rest of his shift helps him focus on something else, while Neil glances at him more than usual, always with a small smile. Claire looks between the two suspiciously, hoping that they will solve the sexual tension that always has its perk whenever the two is in one room.


	2. Chapter 2

Shaun tells Dr Glassman the news as he drives him home that afternoon. The man rises his eyebrows, similar to the expression the psychiatrist gave him, and doesn't seem to know what to say to that.

He clears his throat "Shaun, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm going to have dinner with Dr Melendez. I like him." Shaun nods, looking out the window of the car. Glassman casts him worried looks.

"Okay. Well, do you know where you are going to eat?" he asks, trying not to sound like he is prying.

Shaun reads out to him the text Neil had sent him about their date, a fancy restaurant not that far from the hospital. Glassman whistles under his breath, a small smile stretching over his face. So Neil is going to spoil Shaun, huh? That ought to be interesting, he thinks. He can't help but feel curious how their first date is going to play out. He worries no matter what Shaun does, but he has to respect his need to make his own decisions and learn from his own mistakes. He also trusts Neil and knows he is a good man, and he is positive that he won't hurt Shaun intentionally.

"That sounds nice Shaun. You know how to prepare for a date, don't you?"

"I know. Shower and dress nicely." Shaun chimes.

"Yes, very good. And, I know this might sound strange, but don't be surprised if he wants to open the door for you and let you in first, and possibly pull out your chair for you in the restaurant." Shaun knitts his brows together in confusion.

"Why? I can do these things myself." he says.

"Yes, you can, but it's a polite gesture. Just let him do it and thank him. It would make him happy." Shaun considers it.

"Okay." he nods, though he can't see how that makes sense. But, he knows he doesn't understand a lot of things people do, so he trusts Dr Glassman on that one. He bids his mentor goodbye in front of his apartment and goes into the building alone. Lea is about to lock her own door when he walks across the hallway, in her workout outfit.

"Hey Shaun! Long day?" she beams.

"Hi Lea. Yes. I'm going on a date with Dr Melendez tomorrow." he says proudly. Lea's smile disappears, her happy expression turning into confusion.

"Dr Melendez?"

"Yes. He told me to call him Neil though." Shaun admits a bit shyly. Lea's confusion shifts to surprise.

"I didn't know you liked men." she muses.

"I like Dr Melendez." he pauses "I like Neil." Shaun corrects himself hastily.

"Good luck then. If you like him, he must be a great man." she pats his shoulder before she leaves.

"Thank you Lea." Shaun waves as she exits the building and gets in his own apartment. He picks out one of his better shirts and dark jeans with a matching coloured waistcoat he was told makes him look good. He sets the clothes on his dresser and watches some TV before he goes to sleep, letting the sound of the dripping sink pipe lull him to sleep.

  
The next day when he goes in for work the nurses send him curious looks and giggle behind his back, while Claire grins and Jared tries very hard not to smile, but fails miserably.

"What is everyone smiling about?" Shaun asks.

"Nothing." Jared coughs.

"Yeah. Just something we heard." Claire says unhelpfully with a shrug. Shaun frowns, offended that they won't let him in on the joke.

"Look alive people! Browne, I need the labor tests on the patient in ward 4 right now. Kalu, I've told you to speak with the parents of the kid in ward 14 about her diet. They were biting my head off yesterday for denying her hot chocolate." Dr Melendez sighs wearily and casts them disapproving looks, the nurses turning back to their work.

"Don't just look at me. Move!" Claire and Jared say hushed apologies and scramble away.

"Good morning Dr Melendez. What can I do?" Shaun bounces on the balls of his feet. Neil smiles momentarily, always amused by Shaun's buzzing energy, kind of like a young child.

"New patient in ward 5. Young athlete, 20 years old, brought in by his coach with severe breathing problems this morning. I'd like you to talk with him and his coach, standard patient registry procedure." he hands Shaun the necessary documents, fingers brushing as he does. Shaun hugs the documents against his chest and nods without looking at Neil before he leaves. Neil smiles after him, turning around in time to see the nurses sharing smiles behind him, raising one eyebrow in question.

"Something I can help you with?"

"N-No. Nothing, Dr Melendez." one of them stammers embarrassed.

"Good. How are the vitals of the heart failure patient in 16?" his voice is stern and professional, so the nurses turn serious as well and brief him on the night shift's happenings.

Meanwhile Shaun finds the ward he is looking for and examines the patient. The young man, called Jonathan Woodrow, tells him that he started experiencing breathing troubles after his swimming competition the day before, when he and his coach with a bunch of his friends were going to celebrate his victory. It didn't last long yesterday, but today he started feeling it again and this time they called an ambulance. Shaun listens to his breathing and picks up on a very subtle but unnatural sound in his lungs as he does. He orders tests and tells the athlete that he can't say anything certain until he knows more. The coach is less understanding than the patient and tries to make demands to let Jonathan leave. Shaun simply tells him that it's not possible and that Jonathan needs medical attention, and it's more important than training. That doesn't seem to please the coach, but he begrudgingly agrees and leaves the room to make phone calls.

"Thanks man. Coach can sometimes be a handful. I'm impressed you were able to talk sense into him." Jonathan grins at Shaun, sitting on the hospital bed.

"You're welcome. It's my job to keep my patients safe until they get appropriate health care." Shaun nods and fidgets awkwardly, eyes trailing on the room as he doesn't know what else to say. Neil chooses this moment to walk in, and catches Jonathan staring at Shaun. He frowns, not liking the way he looks at his resident, smirking and looking him up and down.

"Good morning Mr Woodrow. My name is Dr Neil Melendez. I'm your appointed surgeon." he introduces himself politely and shakes Jonathan's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Jonathan smiles winningly. "Dr Murphy has already checked me." his gaze shifts back to the younger surgeon.

"Well, I like to see my patients for myself." Neil says pointedly and looks him over as well and checks his breathing. He picks up on the strange sound too in his breathing and approves the tests Shaun has ordered.

"The nurses are going to help you get settled in. Have you packed anything?" Neil asks.

"My coach packed some stuff for me, though not for more than one night." Jonathan admits.

"Ask someone to to do so then. The nurses will tell you what you need. We have a standard list." Jonathan nods, then looks at Shaun, expecting an input from him too, but Shaun doesn't say anything. "The diet nurse will also pay you a visit during the day to discuss your meals. I expect you have a certain type of diet as an athlete."

"Alright. Mind if I call my sister to bring me some stuff from home?"

"Of course. We'll leave you to it." Neil leaves with that and Shaun relucantly follows him out with a polite 'Goodbye'.

Nothing much happens during the day, though Neil can't help but notice how many times Jonathan calls for Shaun personally. It drives Neil up the wall, even so because Shaun is way too oblivious to get suspicious and too pure to deny his assistance when he is asked to help. When they are having lunch Shaun doesn't say much about Jonathan other than what his tests results were and what he thinks is causing his breathing problem. Neil can't get anything out of him by being subtle, and it takes a toll on his mood as well.

During their afternoon coffee break, Neil's head perks up when a nurse makes a comment about 'Shaun's new handsome patient and how he keeps asking for him personally'. Neil doesn't know why, but it makes his blood boil.

Shaun regards this with silence at first, but then tells the nurse bluntly what he thinks.

"I find that Dr Melendez is way more handsome. Definitely." simply says, nodding self satisfied.

Several nurses giggle and Claire and Jared both have to bite back their own laughter and smiles when Neil almost spills coffe on himself. Shaun looks confused, kind of like a lost puppy, unaware of how happy he made Neil with that simple comment. Neil hides his flushed face and smlie behind his cup, pretending to be grumpy, for the rest of the break and continues to order his residents around when their break is over. He feels strangely refreshed, not even bothered when Shaun is called again.

Shaun enters Jonathan's ward for the...gods know how many time, and asks him politely what he can help with. Jonathan asks about his results again and whether they found out something about his condition. Shaun recalls his whole test schedule by memory without losing a beat, but tells him that they don't know yet for sure, keeping in mind that he should avoid scaring the patient.

"Thank you, again. Look, uh, you must have noticed that I've been trying to get a chance to talk to you, but hospitals can be pretty depressing if you ask me. What do you say to a cup of coffee somewhere else?"

"I don't drink coffee." Shaun blurts instinctively.

"Alright, then tea? Coke? Anything would be fine."

"Are you asking me out?" Shaun tilts his head curiously, not sure if he interpreted the nature of his suggestion right.

"Yeah." Jonathan says with a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. He feels less and less smooth about asking Shaun out. The guy is hard to crack, but his cuteness makes up for it in his opinion.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have a date with Dr Melendez." Shaun says apologetically.

"Oh...oh! I'm so, so sorry man! I didn't mean to be rude. You must have been feeling fed up with me calling you all day. I'm gonna apologise to Dr Melendez too when I see him. I didn't think you two were into each other. You seemed pretty neutral when I saw you together." Jonathan rambles embarrassed.

"It's fine. You didn't know." Shaun says simply. "No harm done." he adds.

"Again, I'm very sorry. I'm gonna let you do your...thing. Whatever doctors do. Sorry for holding you up." Shaun nods and tells him one more time that he isn't upset and leaves, though quite confused about what has just happened, running into Neil in the hallway.

"What was that about?" Neil asks, noticing Shaun's confused look.

"He asked me out." Neil frowns at that, but Shaun continues "But I told him we are going on a date together. He apologised and said he is sorry to you too." Shaun says.

Neils face softens and a small smile tugs at his lips as he nods in understanding and thanks Shaun for telling him. He goes on with his day, a strange reassurance filling him. He never thought he would get jealous just by someone looking at Shaun with interest, but Shaun stirrs a lot of new feelings in him, he finds. That's just one of them, though he knows he was being stupid and childish. Shaun would never ditch their date for someone else, definitely not for someone he met in one day.

Shaun can't deny that he feels slightly nervous and giddy when he is sitting on the bus taking him home, thinking about what Dr Glassman had told him this morning. He is aware that he is probably the worst at social interactions and probably the worst person to take on a date, but if Neil wants to accept him the way he is and is willing to give it a chance, Shaun is already happy. He carefully washes himself in the shower once he is at home, pulling the clothes he prepared carefully on himself, careful not to wrinkle the fabric, and fixes his hair in the mirror. He takes one last look at his reflection and nods satisfied, then puts away everything he used neatly back to its place. When the time of Neil's arrival is to be expected, Shaun feels slightly nervous. He has never been on a date with anyone. What if Neil finds him boring? What if he doesn't want to speak to him ever again? Is that possible? Would Shaun have to ask to resign? All those silly things swell up in his mind, and he misses the sound of the knocks on the door completely. The second time the knocking starts, it snaps Shaun out of his internal monologue and he moves to open the door.

"Good night Shaun." Neils smiles brightly. He looks dashing as always, dressed in a handsome dark suit.

"Hi." Shaun says almost shyly. Neil does a quick scan of him, noting how the waistcoat hugs his waist and torso, his dark jeans tighter than they are usually, bringing more attention to his slender legs. Neil wets his lips and clears his throat.

"Ready to go?" Neils smiles. Shaun grabs his jacket from the hanger and nods with a soft 'Yes'. Neil opens the door of his car for Shaun, who thanks him with a small smile, remembering what Dr Glassman had told him about polite gestures. The ride to the restraurant is quieter than Neil would like it, but he is willing to take Shaun on as many dates as needed to make him want to chat with him. He is a patient person.

Shaun feels more nervous than before, his worries from earlier still floating at the front of his consciousness. He is startled from his thoughts when the door on his side opens, Neil smiling patiently. Shaun's heart picks up speed as he exits the car and stares up at the restaurant, letting Neil open the door for him again. It's not a big place, but it looks warm and quiet, there is no music, which is definitely a positive point for Shaun, and the only sounds are the quiet murmurs of the other people dining in the restaurant, and the sound the staff makes as they speed between the tables and the kitchen. The lights are dimmed and everything has a warm, earthy colour, very calming and relaxing. Shaun casts Neil a sideglance, who waits patiently for the waiter to find their reservation on the list, wondering whether the older man chose the restaurant especially for his liking. The thought makes Shaun's heart flutter and snap his eyes at the ground, looking at his shoes. Neil thanks the waiter who escorts them to their table and hands them the menu.

"I hope you like this place. I chose it...thinking of you." Neil admits, anxious what Shaun might be thinking. He doesn't know how to read him at all, and he's been quiet the whole time.

"I like it. It's nice." Shaun steals a quick glance at Neil's face, then buries his head in the menu, looking through the list of meals. Neil grins happily and opens his own menu.

They order their chosen meals and chat a bit before the food arrives. Neil talks about his childhood and family, and pays careful attention not to trigger Shaun in any way, aware of his dead brother and unloving family. He had asked Dr Glassman what to avoid talking about before he left to pick up Shaun. He deems it a good sign when Shaun starts asking him questions here and there, seeming more interested than in general, and shares some of his stories with his brother and later during medical school. Neil thinks the date is going better than he imagined it would when their food arrives and their conversation is cut off as they start eating. Shaun finds that he is actually having a good time. Neil's company is as nice as it is during their shared lucnhes in the hospital, and he doesn't ask uncomfortable questions and doesn't pry. He lets Shaun set the tone and be comfortable. Shaun appreciates it a lot. The food is delicious as well, though definitely not something he would eat on a regular basis. They both drink a glass of wine with their meals, which warms Shaun up slightly by the time the dessert comes and loosens him up a little bit. Neil pays for the bill, to which Shaun protests politely at first, but Neil's having none of it. Shaun doesn't insist on splitting the bill, because let's face it, the place is way too fancy for it to be comfortable with his wallet, and he is practical like that, so he thanks Neil.

There is more chatting on the way back to Shaun's apartment. Neil is most pleased by that, happy that Shaun feels comfortable enough with him to start and maintain conversation. He feels disappointed when they reach their destination, but he walks Shaun all the way to his front door.

"Well...I guess this wraps up our date." Neil says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He really enjoyed his time with Shaun. He is definitely more complicated than most people, but he is honest and isn't afraid to speak his mind, which appeals to Neil a lot. He smiled more too, which made his eyes sparkle and face light up.

"Yes. I really enjoyed myself." Shaun says with a shy smile, eyes cast down and hands fidgeting with his keys. Neil takes Shaun's hands in his own and steps closer, startling the younger man a bit. Shaun is still a bit lightheaded from the wine and can't help but marvel on how soft and warm Neil's hands are, how nice they feel wrapped around his. He still can't figure out why his touches feel so right while other people's touches make him feel uncomfortable.

"I really want to kiss you, but only if it's alright with you." Neils says gently, searching Shaun's face for any sign of discomfort. Shaun's heart jumps in his ribcage, eyes meeting the older surgeon's uncertainly, his gaze traveling to his lips. He feels blood travel to his cheeks, making them tinted red, and keeps his eyes glued on their hands instead. With great difficulty, Shaun manages a tiny nod and a quiet 'Okay', to which Neil smiles softly, heart pounding. He releases one of Shaun's hands and cradles the younger man's face gently in his hand and pulls his face closer, giving Shaun time to change his mind if he wants to. When Shaun doesn't say anything or move away from his touch, he tilts his head sideways and presses his lips softly on Shaun's, eyes slipping closed. It's a mere touch of lips, but it makes his skin burn, put the tiniest bit of pressure on their joined lips. Shaun presses back slightly before the kiss is over, his nerves buzzing in a way he has never felt before. It isn't a bad feeling, mind you, just foreign and unexpected. Neil knows he probably has the stupidest smile on his face as Shaun smiles back at him, but he doesn't care at the moment. He feels like a teenager in love again, like he can accomplish anything if Shaun keeps smiling at him like that. But the moment can't last forever, so he steps back and lets go of Shaun with a squeeze of his hand.

"I enjoyed myself a lot too, Shaun. I would be happy if we went out again." Neil says, voice filled with hope. Shaun nods, cheeks warm.

"I would like that." he says quietly. Neil smiles broadly.

"Good night Shaun. I will see you tomorrow morning at the hopital."

"Good night. Drive safely." Shaun says awkwardly after Neil as he approaches his car, fingers working on unlocking the front door. Neil chuckles fondly and waves for Shaun before he sits in his car and drives away, smile never fading.

If the next day they both seem more upbeat than usually, Claire and Jared don't say anything about it, and Dr Glassman only smiles knowingly when he sees Shaun bounce on the balls of his feet in front of the elevators in the morning, smiling happier than he has ever seen him do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. So, when I typed up my silly fanfic I never thought you guys would like it so much ; w ; Then I freaked, because I realised I'm just as socially awkward as Shaun and have no idea what a date looks like.  
> But, you were so sweet in the comments I felt like I should at least give it a try. I still can't really write about dates convincingly so I added a bit of hospital drama in the mix. My writing sucks and this chapter is definitely worse than the last one, but I hope you at least enjoyed it a little bit ; w ;  
> Also, I've spent quite a lot of time in hospitals as a nurse assistant student so writing this gives me PTSD :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for the positive feedback!  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D  
> This is an experimental thing. I really dig The Good Doctor. Shaun is the cutest smol bean ; w ; I just couldn't help but ship him with Neil. Anyway, my writing sucks, but if you want I can type up a chapter about their date? I dunno.


End file.
